Ye Old Fox tails
by Dark Freddy
Summary: Arrgh, Foxy is on a quest to find a hidden treasure chest. With his crew, he'll fight off enemies and monsters too find his new bootie. Will he get it in time? Yarrgh! I will. Foxy
1. Chapter 1: Thare beginning

**"Arrgh, hello mates. Come see me at pirate cove? Well as you can see, tha'y is a sign that reads... eh something. But I can tell me stories to you behind these curtain so, get you booties on there chairs. And hear me stories. Yarrgh!" Said Foxy.**

Long age at a dock called, Ye'old Docks. There was a lonely young poor fox, sitting at the edge of a bar with nothing more then an empty bottle of rum.

"Ah. Where can a red bastard like me get some more rum?" Said a slump up foxy.

Then, a famous Pirate captian, called Red Beard. Came out the bar. He had all the right characteristics of a pirate. Peg leg, eye patch, even a parrot. The fox has always, look up to him, and wanted to be a pirate. But never had the money to do so. He walked over to the lonely fox, and gave him a serious speech.

"Arrgh! Get off the darned floor and become a pirate... uh, Foxy?" Said Red Beard in anger.

The Fox quickly got up, and his face turn to joy. Red Beard then gave him a bag of pirate supply, and tag.

"Arrgh, this tag is for one of me old ship called, Ye'old Ship. Take it. It yours" Said RB

"(Gasp) Really? Thank you great sir, I won't let your opinion down. But I don't know how to drive a ship." Said Foxy all confused.

"Then... LEARN!" Said RB, as he leaves to his Ship called Me Ship.

Foxy left to find his new ship, and prepare for high seas. It took him a while to find his vessel, but he did not expect an crummy turmite infested ship.

"Ooh, I'll be yelling to him, but I respect him too much. And also a ship is a ship." Said Foxy excepting the ship.

He then went to thare captains corner and set up his bag of pirate loot too see what he's got.

"An eye patch and some paper. What kind of supplies are these?! Hmm, what's this?" Said to himself with surprise.

The paper was no ordinary paper, but a map too an island on the west. Foxy then found a campass in the paper. He knew what he had too do.

"Where's the wheel? I'm on a treasure hunt! Whoo." Foxy said in a happy manor.

As the day ends with, Foxy set sailing to the wast. He will need the proper crew for the job. But that's another story for later.

 **" Because I got to take a dump now kiddies. I'll see you all later, and remember to stay tune. Yarrgh hahaha!" ~Foxy the pirate fox**


	2. Chapter 2: Big Bear

**(Flushing)"Who ever made chili, was a genius. Oh back for more then ah? Well let's continue on thare adventure."**

Foxy was still heading too the west for a few day, but his metabolism was not in good health and needed some food, fast.

"Aya there's no food on this ship, except turmites but no. Maybe a big ham sandwich will." To himself with a big growl in his sad body.

Then, a familiar smell kicked in the air. Foxy recalled a time he smell this. But first, he needed to find the source of it. By using the bottom of two broken bottles and a roll of paper, he was able to find the source.

"It be an island... Who's ever there must be a baker!" Said Foxy with such joy.

He sailed his way there to that island. It was a small one too, about one mile up and half more to the side. But it didn't matter to the fox, because food was on his mind.

"Ah, land ho. Now it be time to call this island. (Take map out) Hmm, it seem to not be here. Let's call it, baker's Island. Case I smell bake goods." Said Foxy with drool in his mouth.

He got the compass and left to his direction of his nose. Layer on, he did find the smells location. But did not expect a log house in the middle of the island. Before he was able to investigate, a brown country bear came out with a pitch fork.

"Who goes there?" Said the bear wanting answers.

"Please don't. All I want is some baked goods." He said scared.

The bear lower his fork, and gave the fox a slice of bread.

"Well all I needed was a yes. My name is Fredrickson Fazbear, but you may call me Fred or Freddy for short." With a simple smile.

Foxy ate the bake good with one bite. Freddy then took the fox inside for coffee.

"So, what brings you here to my private island... uh?" He was confused and ask for a name.

"My name is Foxy. I'm a pirate, looking for a hidden treasure on these islands." He said it while drinking more coffee after.

"A pirate huh, sounds excellent. I always thought that pirates were mean with a big crew and ship." Said Freddy fascinated.

"I was on my way when, I smell bake pecans pie on this island. You wouldn't have any left, wouldn't you?" Asked Foxy.

Freddy stud up and scratch his head. Foxy then saw an empty tray, with pacans smell in it.

"Freddy?"

"Sorry Foxy. I kinda ate it before you came. I'm sorry, I'll make another later. If..." Freddy paused

"If what Fred?"

"If I didn't ran out of suger and fruits for the bread. Now I'm stuck here with uncooked tasteless dough ." Freddy said disappointed on himself.

Foxy began to think of a use of Freddy's cooking/baking skills.

"[ _If I can convince him to join my crew. Then I won't go hungry anymore_ ] Hey I know. Why don't you come with me, on my quest for treasure bootie?!" Foxy said with a joyful tone.

Freddy was thinking about this decision, he was given to. Freddy agree.

"But in one cost. I'll have fifty percent of the loot, that way we can both be rich." Freddy trying convince foxy.

"Yes fine whatever. As long you can make more food. I mean, make good of you because a slacker, is one not to uh, get." Foxy was worried if Freddy decline his offer.

"Well I soppose. All right, I'm in." Freddy cheer with a great sense of excitement in his big smile.

Later, Foxy was waiting at the shoreline for Freddy to get his thing.

"Are you done over there?" Shouted Foxy as he was impatience.

Freddy was caring four leathery breff case, two in each hand.

"Alright already, you don't have to be rushing like a snake in a rat barrel. Wait what," Freddy confused by his words.

Foxy helped put his bag on the ship, by throwing them in a hole on the side of it. Freddy was shocked by the sights of it. He went to have a look around the vessel, and found the names of it. He was not happy.

"Now why is there a dumb name for a ship?" Asked Freddy to Foxy.

Before he was able to speak. Freddy got one the ship, to open a breff case that had a paint bucket. Freddy then went back to the back of the ship, and painted words over the old ones.

"[ _In this rate, we'll never get to the treasure._ ] How long will it take Freddy?" Yelled and question Foxy.

"Not very long there Fox." Said Freddy getting down.

Foxy's jaw drop, he's ship has been given a good name. "Pirate Cove"

"Now let's set sailing partner!" Said Freddy ready for adventure.

Later, Foxy and new first mate Freddy, sail past the island to get on going.

 **" Now kiddies, I'll probably be here tomorrow for mare of me stories. Next time, I'll meet a bunny and find a love of my life. Sea yah later." ~Foxy the Pirate**


	3. Chapter 3: The Bigger Bunny

**"yarrgh Har me mates. Care to see me story's? Good, because I got nothing better to do till night. Let's start shall we."**

A week has pass since Foxy got his new crew mate, Freddy the country bear. Who was playing a banjo.

"Arrgh, can't you play that somewhere else? " foxy polity ask.

"No can do sir. I got a practice for my sing skills." Reply Freddy still playing it.

"The only songs we'll play here are pirate songs, no redneck country music. And didn't I ask you to clean the deck?" Said Foxy.

Suddenly, a fog rose through the sea. Freddy was scared and grabbed Foxy's arm.

"Get your sticky pals off me arm." Asked Foxy, but Freddy didn't.

From the fog, a large tower like thing, could me seen through the fog. This made Foxy anxious of hitting something. He try to steer away from the fog, but Freddy wouldn't let go. Preventing Foxy from the wheel.

"Freddy you stupid(CRASH)

.

Moments later. Foxy and Freddy awoken in a fancy mansion. Foxy wanted to find the owner of this place, and decided to have an investigation.

"There must be an exit somewhere? Ah ha, found it." Foxy cheer.

But it slowly became a frown, as Foxy sees a field of carrots? Freddy joined Foxy's outside and grab some food in the way out.

"(Full mouth) You know. This place seems nice. We can ask for food on the way out." Said Freddy taking some carrots.

"Or... we steal everything, an leave the guy empty of food. Come on help me take some food." Asked Foxy as he takes as many he can.

Freddy found a basket, and filled it with some good. Until...

"Well I see that you two are awake."

"Who said that? Are you a ghost?" Said Freddy shivering on Foxy's back.

Then, from out of the field. A large purple rabbit with overall and a straw hat, came. Foxy looked at the basket of carrots on the floor, and kicked it too the side.

"How'd. My names Bonnie Bunerson. But I prefer Bon for short." Said Bonnie.

"Bonnie? What kinda guy is named Bonnie? I'm Freddy Fazbear, and this is Foxy the pirate." Introduce Freddy.

"Now. Why are you in a rush too leave?" Said bonnie.

"Uh, how do you know, we're leaving Bon?" Question Foxy.

"Because you got something that belongs to me. And didn't say goodbye." Told Bonnie to them.

Foxy tap his foot and whistle, while Freddy was thinking of an excuse.

"Well yuh see. We ain't got no food with us, and we stumble apon these... Carrots and take some, uh. Back?" Freddy said with fear in his eyes.

Bonnie rubbed his chin to think. Foxy knew that, they where in a tight nitch, and step in.

"We'll sir, uh... will you join my crew!?" Foxy quickly said, hoping he'll say no.

Bonnie had a confused expression on his bucktooth face.

"Now why?" Said Bonnie.

"Well, um. We can yous a hand too find, the treasure." Replied Foxy.

"Now Treasure you say. Okay I'll join your hunt." Said Bonnie.

Foxy's and Freddy's mouth drop in shock.

"Really?" Said Freddy.

"Yeah really. I gotta pay my loans and taxes, so some coins can do the trick." Told Bonnie to them.

"Wait, loans and Taxes? Alright fine, I'll pay you when we get it." Said Foxy in disgust.

Later, Foxy was waiting for Bonnie and Freddy in helping to get his stuff, back to the ship. But the long wait took some sun time out, and Foxy fell asleep. Only to wake-up by the sound of hammering.

"What who what! What's making that noise?" Ask Foxy.

He notice two things. One, that the moon was out. And two, that his ship has been remodeled, after the hit.

"Ahoy Capital. We thought we can fix up your ship while your sleeping!" Shouted out Bonnie.

"Your a builder?" Said Foxy"Yeah I am. Who do you think build my house?" Said Bonnie

After the construction was done, two hours to be exact. Foxy, Freddy, and now Bonnie are sailing too the night sky. But not without having a late night meal.

"And wallah. Carrot cake, made by scratch." Said Freddy.

The Guys dig in the huge cake they ate, and was amazed by how good it was.

"Freddy. You sure know how to make a mean cake." Bonnie told to Freddy.

"Well it was nothing really." Said Freddy, milking the feeling of enjoyment.

"Nothing!? It was amazing!" Said Foxy getting some more.

"Well thanks guys. I never been appreciated by my work before, so help yourself in. There's plenty of more, where that came from." Said Freddy.

They then continued eating it, till there stomach burst open. And since the night was still young. They decided to have a fun time of partying, till there is no juice left in them.

"Yar har, fiddle di dee, Being a pirate is all right with me, Do what you want 'cause a pirate is free, You are a pirate!"

 **"Arrgh, will you want more of me? Be sure to come back to see the rest of it. And remember, you are a pirate. Yar har har har!" ~Foxy the Pirate.**


	4. Chapter 4: Vixen and Hen

**"Huh? You actually came back. Well, let's get back to thare story."**

"Well it seems that, nobody knows where the map has gone." Foxy said it mad.

After a long night of partying. Foxy and his crew found them selfs lost at sea. They have the cumpass, but no way to go without the map.

"It may have fallen in between one of these cracks here on the docks?" Said Bonnie.

"Well I'm not gonna look out here in the sun, so you two are until we found it." Said Foxy in annoyed.

"But..." Freddy said

"But nothing. Now get your butts moving." Shouted Foxy, leaving them.

Awhile later, Freddy and Bonnie were looking all over the place. In barrel, under boxes, and(like earlier) between the cracks. They were both exhausted of looking, and the sun was so hot outside.

"(Panting) Bonnie... I'm a tired." Freddy said laying on the floor.

"(Panting) Me too... Freddy. But we gotta do it for Foxy... right?" Reply from Bonnie.

Freddy got up from the floor, and cept on looking, soon Bonnie joined later. Then Foxy came out from the captains quarters, with a glass of lemonade.

"Did you two find it yet?" Asked Foxy taking a sip.

"No, but..." Bonnie trying to speak before Foxy interrupted.

"Well that's too bad, because I was going to give you guys a break. (Take sip) Keep on working there now." Said Foxy.

"Now that an odd way too talk to your crew." ?

"Who said that!?" Asked Foxy.

A large Ship was next to there's. Another Fox was on it with a whole crew of Twenty. Foxy jaw drop, but not from the bigger ship with white paint and three enormous sails. But, from the beautiful Vixen on it.

"Well, ahoy there lass, what brings you here?" Foxy said with a smooth talking voice.

"I am the captain of this here vessel. And me and my crew just happen to stumble apon your... ship." Said the woman.

"Well now, that be mighty impressive for a pretty lady like your self. Now tell me, what might be your name?" Foxy, Still with a smooth voice asked

"My name is not for the like of you, but most people call me. The White Fox of the West" she replied.

"How fascinating. The names Foxy here. And this be me first mate Freddy, and me other one Bonnie." Foxy said, ad Fred and Bon waved.

She whistle one of her crew to bring a wooden plank too get across. Not long after, a small Chicken girl with ragged clothing came with the thing, as she put it down for the captain.

"Don't mind this one. She is one of my... workers on bored. So tell me, where did you come from?" She said to them with her hand on a pistol.

Bonnie was scared for a big rabbit, but Freddy was not. Just now, he found the map.

"Hey Foxy. I found the treasure map you've wanted."

"Shut up!" Foxy whispered. But Freddy continued.

"Now we can set sail to that treasure chest with lots of gold an stuff." Continue Freddy.

Foxy snatch it out of Freddy's hand with intense anger but Freddy thought he was happy and smiled. Just then, the she captain grabbed the map out of Foxy's grip.

"Hmm... interesting. NOW!" shouted The Vixen.

She jumped back on her ship in a back flip. As her crew fired cannons at them. Foxy an Crew ran around screaming in terror, as they were getting hit.

"Foxy! Get us out of here!" Said Bonnie cowering in a barrel.

But Foxy was determined to get that map back. She left the plank on there ship, as Foxy used it as a Pole vault. He landed on one of her six crew mates, and took his swords.

"Fight me... if ye dare." Said Foxy.

Sadly, none of them had a sword. They all ran off screaming, as they trip on them self and went overboard. Foxy was confused, but he went back to find his map. In the captain's quarters.

"Now we're does a vixen hide hers things...hmm." said Foxy thinkingout loud.

The white Foxy came out of the shadows, as the two of them fought. Theread swords clash with mighty blows, the room light up with sparks flying out.

"Hmm. I never fought a foe with effort before. Non since I dual with Red Beard." Said the Vixen.

Foxy felt complemented of her, but was losing his grip while thinking and the white Fox outsmarted him. Pining him down with the tip of her sword.

"Leave my ship, or lose your head. What will it be, Foxie?" Said the Vixen.

Foxy was scared at this point. But when he looked down, he found the treasure map. Right where he suspected, in her chest. He quickly grabbed it out, making her yelp. This help Foxy to get out and run back to his ship.

"Wow. I think I just had sex." Said the Vixen with open eyes.

Foxy manage to be back at his vessel and sailed off.

"Good bye me lass. I'll hope to see you another time!" Shouted out Foxy.

Him and his crew sail off to the west, as the White Fox gaise at there direction. She now has strange feeling for that fox.

* * *

"Alright men. We have fought hard today, and.."

"What are you talking about Foxy?! We've nearly got are hides taken from us!" Interrupted by Bonnie.

"Well at least we've got our map back. Once we've find our loot. We can get back to our normal lives." Said Foxy with the map raise out of his hands.

As they entered the ship's inside. They were alarmed by one of the white Foxes crew. It was that chicken girl from earlier.

"What the Davies?" Foxy said.

"Please. Don't send me back to the witch. I'll do anything." Said the girl.

"Anything huh. Let's start by telling us your name lassie." Foxy questions.

"I don't have a name. I was taken by a sells men who gave me to that witch, for 70 coins." Replied the hen.

Foxy looked back to see Freddy and Bonnie, showing him to give her mercy. Foxy had no other choices, but...

"How about you join me crew. We're on a treasure hunt. We can give you some coins to start a new life. What do you say?" Asked Foxy.

The young hen came out under the table and gave the three men a smile.

"Okey."

There faces turn warm and happy. As they sail through the night, with Foxy the captain, Freddy the first mate, Bonnie the muscle, and there new friend who adopted the name Chica (because she was called that many times) being the private.

 **And they all live tired till they get the booty. Well mates, we'll be back at this adventure if I find out to operate this TV. See yah soon." ~Foxy the pirate Fox.**


End file.
